Then The Clouds Will Open For Me
by Yunny-Yun
Summary: ... Mas essa dança é diferente: é a dança da sobrevivência. Um passo errado e tudo está perdido. :: Deathfic :: Pansy x Hermione ::


Fic escrita para o I Challenge Insanidade FFHP, há um ano e alguns meses. Repostando por conta de alguns erros de gramática.

**Disclaimer:** A série Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling. Agradeçam a Merlin por isso.

* * *

**Then The Clouds Will Open For Me**

Sempre que me imaginei contando minha história, eu não conseguia iniciar a narrativa. Não sei exatamente o porquê, só sei que o meio sempre me cativara mais e eu geralmente pulava para lê-lo. Com todo meu entusiasmo adicionado a ansiedade infantil de descobrir o meio, eu costumava a apenas imaginar o inicio. Agora que minha história é contada de fato, eu anseio que o meio não chegue, mesmo sendo esse inevitável.

Eu não afirmo que me lembro com detalhes, pois sequer me lembro como me trajava. Eu estava aprisionada em uma armadilha feita pela minha própria mente, destinada a sucumbir em meus próprios devaneios. Lembro-me que o relógio tiquetaqueava de maneira irritante, mas que só incomodou de fato quando começara as doze badaladas que marcavam a chegada da madrugada, e mais uma tortura se iniciava.

Eu lutava contra meus próprios ideais em meu quarto, e como resultado conseguia ter meu orgulho cada vez mais ferido e meu existencialismo quebrado. Se agarrar em minha perspicácia era apenas uma forma de suicídio lento, e a ânsia pelo desfecho era misturada ao mesmo tão intensamente que o odor era quase real.

Eu havia fechado meu mundo com paredes, mas estas me enganaram e ao invés de me sufocarem em minha claustrofobia, elas se abriram e caíram, me deixando exposta ao mundo que eu negava. Eu fechava os olhos fortemente, mas as pálpebras prensadas não me impediam de enxergar o que eu não queria ver. Eu estava simplesmente na situação mais vergonhosa e deplorável que um ser humano poderia viver. Se é que existir significa viver.

E eu sabia o motivo.

As badaladas começavam, mas não só no passado como no meu presente real. Era como se a minha nostalgia particular invadisse o quarto pela fresta aberta da janela que dava passagem ao som.

A primeira, a segunda, a terceira; como as notas tocadas antes da dança se iniciar, mas essa dança é diferente: é a dança da sobrevivência. Um passo errado e tudo está perdido.

A quarta, a quinta; a densidade da atmosfera do quarto aumenta, como se neblina tomasse o ambiente pra si; a sexta, a sétima, e eles aparecem, sempre iguais, sempre iguais, sempre... Sempre em cima do muro, nem brancos e nem pretos, eles são cinza e representam a confusão. Eles são cinza e representam o meu interior. Eles são cinza e representam tudo aquilo que eu evitava. A oitava e a nona, e eu acho que ainda sou capaz de me lembrar da tremedeira que dominava meu corpo quando eu chegava nesse momento.

E a décima vinha com um cálice de silêncio, tão sedutor como o cheiro do álcool é para o alcoólico, tão tenebroso como o mesmo é para a vítima do alcoólico. A décima primeira e a última são tão rápidas que parecem ser frutos da imaginação, mas, sem delongas, eu sabia que não era. Pois toda noite era a mesma coisa.

Acho que muita coisa teria sido diferente se a sangue-ruim tivesse usado seus dotes de inteligência invejados por cada ser que a conhecia para imaginar nos prós e nos contras, antes de tomar alguma atitude. A iniciativa fora minha, mas parte da maldita culpa pode ser colocada sobre os ombros dela. Presumo que você há de me culpar também por isso, mas qual sonserino não seria tomado pelo desejo incontrolável de ver a mente grifinoria descontrolada e confusa, e saber que isso fora fruto de suas atitudes maliciosas e calculistas?

É lógico que isso era o ápice da minha má conduta na época, mas tudo fugira de meu controle feito poeira. Quando minha psique fora corrompida e dominada, eu estava ocupada com meus delírios piromanícos e meu anseio por fazer algo ruim. Eu queria fumaça, queria ver fogo, queria ver a maldita sangue-ruim mutilada no fogo!

A cegueira tomou conta de meus olhos, e eu realmente vi Hermione Granger arder em chamas. Vi seu sangue jorrar e manchar minha pele, seu maldito sangue me sujar por fora e igualar-me ao meu interior. Seus gritos ecoavam pela pocilga que eu intitulava de lar, de seu lar. De lar das minhas loucuras.

Mas eu estava destinada a algo pior que Hermione Granger havia passado. A satisfação e glória que minha atitude me proporcionara não duraram muito; sequer segundos. A realidade aparecia em minha frente, e mediante a isso, fui apresentada a um amigo que passaria a me acompanhar: o medo. O medo, juntamente ao remorso e a angustia; a esquizofrenia particular e meus próprios fantasmas, aterrorizando meus momentos de solidão.

"Por quê?" Essa era a pergunta que acabava com minha sanidade e psique quando eu estava sozinha. Essa era a pergunta que assombrava meus sonhos. Essa fora a primeira pergunta que eu ouvi quando meu pior fantasma me visitou, atravessando a densidade da neblina e se destacando pelo tom cinza que se fundia as cores alegres demais do meu quarto. Seus olhos se voltaram contra mim e furaram minha pele, seus orbes eram a descrição perfeita de um misto de dor, dúvida, angústia e fúria...

E traziam um sentimento de pena e dó quando a primeira lágrima caíra. Por Merlin, como era humilhante ter alguém com dó de mim!

Sangue-sujo, sangue-sujo, sua maldita sangue-sujo. Eu repetia isso doentiamente. Seus olhos se arregalavam e ela se aproximava; eu me lembro de tentar enxergá-la e não conseguir focar a vista. Ela estava ali, mas não estava. Estava se aproximando, mas se afastava. Focalizar seu rosto era impossível, e dava tontura.

"É vingança?", eu perguntei, mas estava tão convicta disso que soava mais como uma afirmação.

"É vingança!" Eu afirmei diante de seus olhos, esperando que ela fizesse meu sangue-puro jorrar como eu fiz com o seu. Mas a espera não foi longa; por mais detestável que fosse minha vida, eu a tinha como um tesouro, e pensando nesse tesouro feito pirata pensando no ouro, balancei as mãos na minha frente e corri, pegando a varinha e reencontrando a magia em minhas veias, e aparatei sem pensar para onde gostaria de ir, apenas com a adrenalina fazendo o sangue pulsar em minhas veias e colocar a intensidade no desejo em minha mente e refletir como num estalo em minha atitude, e tudo correra tão bem que eu apareci no destino final e desconhecido totalmente intacta.

Corri o máximo que minhas pernas puderam, o ar batendo em meu rosto dava a alusão de liberdade, e eu apenas parei quando me vi diante da realidade novamente. O medo – sim, aquele que agora era meu escudeiro mais fiel – me segurava em seus braços como um velho pedófilo que segura sua vítima para que essa não lhe escape, e envolvida em seus braços idosos, eu sufoquei em meu próprio surto, gritei para sair de meu mundo, me debati contra meu próprio pesadelo, e desfaleci em meu próprio devaneio, mas para a eternidade real...

O quarto continua denso, a neblina ainda o domina. A janela ainda está entreaberta, os lençóis brancos ainda estão na cama, a madrugada ainda corre. Contudo, devo dizer que vagar por ele é pior que vagar pelo vazio do mundo, pois a desolação do mundo pode até cativá-lo e prende-lo à frenesi solidária, mas a desse quarto lhe fará lutar contra o pior inimigo que um humano pode ter... E este é chamado de psique.

**FIM**

* * *

Reviews? :3


End file.
